I Know Who You Are
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: "One year, two months, one week, four days, three hours and twenty-two minutes." Trowa stated calmly. "How many others Quatre?" -Trowa vanished, now someone is stalking Quatre. Could be an Ex or is it soemone else?


**I Know Who You Are - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

* * *

Emerald eyes traced every movement the blonde man made from the shadows.

~~*XX*~~

A Blonde head turned sharply and Aquarium orbs scanned the shadows of the ball room. His lips pursed into a thin line. _'That's odd.'_ His eyes scanned the room again. _'I know I felt someone watching me.'_

"Oh my, my." The blonde turned toward the owner of the sultry, seductive voice. "Quatre Winner. You sure haven't changed much."

Quatre smiled gently. "Miss Peacecraft." He bowed gracefully.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Don't, please." She smiled when he came back up. "Tell me, where is everyone else?"

Quatre's smile faltered. "Duo and Heero refused to attend, and Wufei is floating around here somewhere."

Her brow crinkled. "What of Tro-?"

"No one knows." He said painfully. It was no secret that he loved Trowa, but the problem was that Trowa- Trowa had vanished after the Mariemia incedent. For six months not a soul saw him, then he turned up at Cathy's circus out of the blue one day. He had stayed for a week before leaving in the dead of night again. That had been eight months ago.

A year and two months, in total.

"Oh." She sounded nervous suddenly. "Quatre I'm-"

"Don't. It's fine." He passed her a full smile. Aquarium eyes slid to his right and he grinned. He stepped closer to Relena and placed a hand on her elbow. "Tell me Relena, how do you feel about a dance?" He chuckled softly.

Relena frowned and went to turn her head when Quatre stepped closer. Her eyes widened. "Quatre what-?"

"Shhhh. He's watching." He snickered into her ear.

"Who?" She whsipered.

"Wufei." He breathed into her ear before turning his nose into her hair, hiding his grin. His eyes slid over to his friend and he brought his other hand up to toy with a lock of her hair. He laughed softly, Wufei was currently glaring daggers at him heatedly. He smirked and an evil glint came to his eyes as he brushed his lips down her ear. She gasped as he took her hand. "Come." He murmured in her ear as he tugged her onto the dance floor. She blushed brightly as he smiled and bowed before starting the dance.

Relena and Quatre glided across the dance floor. He pulled her closer and grinned as waves of jealousy crashed over him. He chuckled and pulled the blushing 'Princess' closer.

"You shouldn't torment your friends." She joked.

"But it's so much fun." He grinned.

"Shall we give him a real show then?" Her blue eyes sparkled with miscief.

"Depends." He answer and let his hands shift a tad bit lower.

She slid closer, raising an eyebrow. "On?"

"Exactly *what* you want from me."

She laughed. "Oh Quatre. I love you, I really do. But I could never be in love with you." She grinned. "All I'm saying is light everyday flirting that will anger a certain, *dragon*." Her eyes twinkled. She giggled at his raised eye brow. "No sex or anything like that. Just common flirt."

Quatre chuckled. "I think I can do that." She grinned and he grinned back at the challenge sparkling in her blue eyes.

For the next two hours, the two of them exchanged long glances, faint smirks and teasing, light touches.

It was towards the end of the ball that Quatre pulled his last trick into play. "Remain still." He whispered to Relena. Her eyes were questioning but she did as she was told. Quatre brushed his lips across hers before placing them firmly over hers for a second. "Thank you Princess, for the night of heartfelt fun and entertainment." He snickered at her surprise and Wufei's rage. He turned sharply and stalked away from her.

As he passed Wufei, he grinned and paused. "Instead of standing around, glaring at every man who comes near her, why don't you try telling her? Your jealousy and rage is a bit overwhelming and tiring." Wufei blushed softly and looked to Relena. "It would be the best Christas gift anyone could give her."

Obsidian flashed back to Teal. "You might be correct." He beamed at him. "You are aware that someone was here tonight, watching, correct?" His black eyes shifted uneasily over the crowd again.

"So I'm not the only one who felt eyes?" Quatre mused.

"They seem to have focused on the two of us." Wufei frowned. "Be careful going home."

Quatre smiled gently. "I will." He pulled Wufei into a hug. "Will you be alright?"

Wufei smiled faintly and allowed his arms to wrap around his small blonde friend. "I'll be fine. It's *you* I'm worried about Quatre." Wufei sighed. "You're alone tonight."

"I'll survive." Quatre muttered as he pulled away. "Don't worry. Enjoy tonight." His gaze flickered to Relena quickly. Her eyes were glued on them. He felt small sparks of jealousy and envy. He grinned wickedly.

Wufei's gaze narrowed at the grin. "You wouldn't." He hissed.

Teal flashed dangerously. "I would." He pressed his lips against Wufei's firmly, tongue darting out, teasing Wufei's bottom lip, before darting back and half running toward the doors. He was cackling gleefully at the shock that passed through him.

"WINNER!"

"QUATRE!"

The twin shouts had everyone looking toward the trio.

Une chuckled. "Well, I suppose it will be a very Merry Christmas for them." Sally laughed at her commander's comment.

Wufei sighed. "Will he be alright?"

His head snapped to Relena. "He, he said he would be."

"But you're worried." She summarized.

Wufei smirked. "Am I that easy to read?"

Her blue eyes sparkled. "To those who pay attention."

He chuckled. "Only to those who are close to me and who know me."

"Do I fall into that category?" She tilted her head, long blonde hair swishing across her deep Violet dress.

"I would like you to." Wufei blinked, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. She grinned. "Would you like to go to dinner?" He asked sudenly.

Relena blinked rapidly. "I would love to." She offered with a smile. Wufei nodded and offered her his arm, blushing fainty as she beamed at him.

~~*XX*~~

Quatre jogged down the steps that led up to City Hall. He bypassed the valet and set off in a slow jog. He worked his tie off as he slowed, nearing the park.

He halted aburtply, eyes flickering around. He spun slightly, eyes searching the darkness. Eyes, he could feel those *eyes* on him again. His gaze flickered around as his body drew up, ready for someone to pop out. He slowly started out towards his home.

Once he passed through his gates, he let himself relax slightly. Walking up his drive way he frowned. Looking around his eyes narrowed.

Someone was watching him. He slowly opened his door, glancing around, he saw nothing out of the normal. Slipping his shoes off, he shook himself. He tossed his tie and keys on the small intable by his door.

He slowly pulled himself up the stairs. His gaze shifted, searching for any reason that would cause his unease. He stopped short. His office light was on, which was impossible because he hadn't been in there in a few days. Numbly he pushed open the door, slowly moving to the desk. He slid open the top desk drawer, and pulled the gun out. Glancing up as the shadows moved outside the door in the hallway.

Aquarium eyes narrowed and he moved into the hallway. Silently he drifted down the hall. The shadow moved into his room. Gun raised, he moved inside.

One swift motion and the gun was knocked from his hand. He turned to kick out at the intruder only to be shoved to the floor. Before he could blink, he was rolled and his face met his plush carpet. A weight suddenly landed on his thighs while his arms were forced behind his back.

"Do you have *any* idea *WHO* I AM?" Quatre growled. His hands were tied by his silk tie. "You will *pay* dearly for this." He hissed out.

Lips brushed his ear and he froze completely. "I know who you are little one." A deep chuckled followed the statement.

"T-Trowa?" Quatre breathed in disbelief. Trowa brushed his lips across Quatre's ear again and hummed.

Trowa smirked as he felt every muscle relax under him. Trowa ran his tongue down the side of Quatre's neck causing the blonde to shudder.

"I think about you all the time." Trowa murmured before bitting down gently. Quatre groaned. "*All* the time." He smirked as Quatre groaned again.

"Trowa~" Quatre moaned as lips and hands roamed. He tugged at his bindings. "I haven't touched you in over a year." He slammed his head down into the carpet. Trowa bit and sucked, licked and kissed the exposed sensitive skin shown before him.

"Allah forbid." Quatre moaned as Trowa pressed forward. He could feel the want and need radiate from him. He could also feel the firm buldge against his ass.

"Quatre." Trowa groaned as he ground down into the blonde.

"Bed." Quatre ordered. Without so much as a warning, Trowa all but threw the blonde on his four poster, king sized bed. Quatre let out a scream at the unexpected movement.

Regaining his balance, he watched as Trowa walked slowly, deliberatly, to the bed. 'A lion seaking his prey.' The thought ran through his head quickly. His breathing stilled when he caught the gleam in in Emerald orbs. 'Allah save me.'

"A year, two months, one week, four days, three hours and twenty two minutes." Trowa stated calmly as he slowly slid up Quatre's body. Entranced by the Emerald orbs and the deep voice, he didn't notice Trowa gently pushing him back into the matress. "How many others Quatre?"

"None." He breathed against Trowa's lips.

"Prove it to me." Lips brushed Quatre's and he whimpered at the light contact. Trowa slid a knee between Quatre's and nudged them apart. Quatre let his legs fall open , Trowa settled between them and ground down.

Both moaned into the kiss as Quatre faught and tugged at his bindings. Trowa moved from Quatre's lips, down his jaw and to the creamy pale flesh on Quatre's neck.

Quatre was breathing heavily and grinding up into Trowa. "Ngh." He gasped and his back arched. "Trowa~" He groaned, head falling to the side offering more of the pale's skin.

Trowa let his hands ghost over every part of the other's body. He loved the way the muscles twitched and flexed under his touch. They way he quivered under him. Nimbly he opened the white dress shirt and roamed the pale, shuddering chest. He moaned as Quatre rocked upwards. He pressed down and his lips from his neck to move down.

Quatre shifted, bringing his legs up, he hooked his feet behind Trowa's knees and rose his hips from the bed. Towa groaned low and deep. Quatre threw his head back as he repeated the action, tugging at the bindings.

This was driving him mad, he wanted to touch Trowa. "Trowa." He panted. "Please." He begged. He *needed* to touch Trowa. "Untie me." He cried out as Trowa flicked his tongue across the sensitive nub. "Please, anything. I need to touch you." He groaned and shuddered.

Trowa shifted, mouth never leaving Quatre's chest, he sat up with Quatre's legs wrapped around his waist, hands nimbly undoing the knots. Quatre wrapped his hands in Auburn locks. He tugged until Trowa pulled back from his chest. His lips crushed against Trowa's as he pushed Trowa back into the bed. His hands traced down the well sculpted chest and up, under the black fitted T-shirt. Hands splayed across rock hard abs while lips and teeth toyed with an ear lobe.

Quatre pulled back and yanked the shirt over Trowa's head. Trowa gripped Quatre's sides, he pulled the blonde down while he pushed up. Quatre groaned ans his head fell backwards. Pale hands covered tanned and gripped. Trowa groaned as he ground up into the petite body.

"Allah forbid." He heard Quatre moan. Trowa growled softly in his throat. 'Enough play!' He rolled them, pinning the blonde beneath him. He quickly made their clothing disappeared. As cold rushed over heated skin, Quatre gasped, it turned into a low moan seconds later.

"Quatre." Trowa panted.

"I don't have any." He groaned. "I told you. There haven't been any others."

Trowa pressed fingers to Quatre's lips. The blonde took them into his mouth and Trowa groaned. He pulled them out a few minutes later and pressed them to Quatre's entrance. He met resistance. 'True to his word.'

Quatre forced himself to relax. This was Trowa, he would never harm him. There were twings of pain and discomfort as Trowa stretched him. They faded away quickly, replaced by want and desire.

"Trowa. Now."

"Quatre-"

"No. Take. Me. Now." He growled. "Yours. I'm yours. Show me that I'm worth it. Prove to me that I *belong* to you." He panted. "Prove to me that I didn't wait an entire year for nothing. I don't *care* if you've been with others. Just, Take. Me. Now." He growled.

Trowa snorted. "No others. There never could be. Had to be you." He pushed into Quatre slowly.

Sharp pain passed through his body. He ignored it and locked with Emerald. "Prove it. Show me that there were no others. Prove to me that you love me." He whispered. "Show me."

Trowa shivered as he finally seated himself fully. "Never." He growled. "Never doubt me Quatre."

Quatre moaned as Trowa set a slow pace. Kisses, nips, licks and thrusts met.

Quatre shouted as Trowa was driven deeper. Trowa pulled Quatre up with him as he knelt on the bed, bringing him to sit in his lap. Both groaned loudly as Trowa was pulled in deeper. Quatre wrapped his legs aroudn trowa's waist. Trowa ever so gently lifted Quatre again and again. Quatre dropped his head on Trowa's shoulder. "Allah." He groaned.

"Quatre." Trowa panted heavily, Quatre cried out as Trowa struck his prostate.

As Trowa struckhis prostate time after time, Quatre muffled his screams by bitting into Trowa's shoulder. Quatre raked his nails down Trowa's back as he was thrown over the edge, Trowa following seconds later. Quatre collapsed against Trowa heavily.

"Allah."

Trowa placed feather light kisses across Quatre's chest. Trowa gently laid the blonde back on the bed and started the process all over again. By the end Quatre was begging Trowa. Quatre's screames echoed and rebounded off the very walls.

Hours later Trowa dropped to the sheets beside Quatre. He wrapped an arm around Quatre as the blonde sprawled across him.

"I love you." He whispered into Trowa's neck. "Stay." He pleaded as darkness consumed him.

~~*XX*~~

Quatre awoke alone around eleven. He groaned and sat up. His eyes scanned for any sign of Trowa. None, no clothes and no sexy man. 'Damnit.' He rolled out of bed and stood.

He winced as a sharp, familiar pain shot up his spine. He forced himslf to relax as he pulled on a pair of boxers. 'How could I have slept through him leaving? AGAIN?' He glanced down. 'And him cleaning me?'

The vid phone rang. He sighed and pulled on a pair of cotton sleeping pants. There were only three other people who had his bedroom Vid phone number. He answered with a slightly pained smile.

"You look like hell Cattie." Duo commented.

"Good morning Quatre, I hope last night went well and it's great to see you. Merry Christmas by the way." Quatre snorted sarcastically.

Duo laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"I was until I woke up." Quatre grumbled, moving about his room.

"Hey...Quatre..." Duo trailed off, looking at the bruises on his hips and the long red lines running down his pale back.

"What?" He ran a hand through his disorayed blonde hair.

"What happened last night?" Wild Violet eyes looked into Teal. A blush spread across pale cheeks.

"I should think that it was obvious." A deep voice commented from the doorway.

Both heads snapped to the left.

"TROWA!" Duo shouted.

Quuatre's wide eyes followed his every movement as the taller teen placed two plates on the bookcase. Emerald eyes flashed to Quatre and Trwa smirked.

"Duo." He nodded to the gaping teen on the screen. Slowly he walked over to Quatre. "I'm affraid you'll have to call back later."

"Why?" Duo asked, confused.

"Because, Quatre's busy." With that he pushed the blonde back onto the bed. They heard Duo scream before the screen turned black.

"You stayed." Quatre whispered.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. I can leave if you wish." Trowa went to move from on top of Quatre but found he couldn't.

Quatre wrapped his legs around Trowa's and his arms encircled his shoulders. "Never." Teal searched Emerald. "Don't *ever* leave again please."

Trowa nodded. "Never again." He kissed the smaller teen gently.

"You belong here, with me."

"With you." Trowa whispered.

"Breakfast." Quatre muttered against Trowa's lips.

"Later. You, now." Trowa slowly made his point known, that Quatre was a very good breakfast dish. They spent the rest of the day in bed, ignoring Duo's constant phone calls.

~DONE~

* * *

**Okay so here's something I've been sitting on for some time! Forgive all the spelling mistakes...I press the spellcheck button on here and messes up the rest of the story... So I've decided to just leave it...**

**-The Masked Man**


End file.
